Just A Tip
by ChaosSurplus
Summary: Tino Väinämöinen rather enjoyed the quiet nights he spent at work. That changes with the appearance of a mysterious and terrifying customer. Meanwhile, Charles Jones is an experienced lone wolf and he likes it that way. His people-free life is thrown into chaos, however, when his conscious meets the waiter at the local restaurant—his least favorite person. SuFin


_Author's Notes:_

This story has two pairings: Sweden x Finland & Molossia x Hutt River (I have an unfortunate love for Hetalia's secondary characters. Oh well.). However, I do not like the new filter system. So, SuFin claims the spot as the focus.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

It was a noise that had aroused me, I finely gathered after an undetermined amount of time. It was some sort of repeating 'ding' that was sounding in an unbalanced fashion. I groaned, flipping myself over so that my pillow covered my head in an attempt to block out the noise. The sound was so familiar but in my hazy state I just could not place what it was. Thankfully, or not, a more familiar whine along with a cold nose struggling its way under the pillow towards my face did register. Lifting up the side of the pillow, a fluffy white face with big black eyes fully appeared.

I stared blearily at the face for a moment, my mind rapidly catching up. I knew for certain that the face staring back at me was my dog, Kevin, and the obvious source of the whining. Vaguely, I wondered what was bothering him so early. It was then that I recognized the other sound. The still active dinging was, in fact, my doorbell which was being pressed over and over. Looking away from Kevin, I pulled myself upwards to grab the alarm clock on the table to the side of the bed. Through my hair, I noted that it was only seven thirty in the morning and a good thirty minutes before I would awoke normally.

"Who the fuck?" I growled. A question that did not even need answering for the doorbell was something that I heard only so rarely and from only so few people. Throwing back the comforter and swinging my feet onto the carpet, I charged sleepily out of my bedroom with Kevin rushing ahead. When I managed to reach the front door, Kevin was already sitting in front of it, tail wagging vigorously in excitement. I knew this could only mean two people. Throwing the door open, surely enough I was greeted with the beaming face I was expecting.

"Hey, Charles!" A loud voice boomed right in my face. I winced at the intense volume so early on in the day.

"What do you want, Al?" I snapped back. All the patience I usually reserved for my somewhat overly enthusiastic brother already depleted for the day.

"Hey, that's not very nice," he chided although the smile did not leave his slightly tanned face and his sky-blue eyes remained shinning. "Me and Mattie were around and came by to see you."

I had figured that Matt would be around as well. Getting Al up any time before ten in the morning had always been nearly impossible when the three of us were growing up. Oddly enough, only quiet and gentle Matt had the ability to drag Al out of bed without violence or threats. In all honesty, I could never figure out how Al managed without his devoted twin once we had all moved out on our own. His amazing early morning feat, however, would not spare him from his horrible timing problem.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked, slouching forward tiredly in order to pick Kevin up. He had moved outside the door to sit next to Al when I had not immediately let him inside.

"Well, Mattie said that you would have classes later and probably have to work after that. So we figured we'd catch you before you left!" His voice sounded so proud. It as if he had just discovered the cure for cancer.

"Exactly how much coffee has Matt given you?" I replied flatly.

"Tons! Now come on! Matt is waiting downstairs by the car. We can talk while you walk Kevin."

Both Al and Matt knew that I walked Kevin every morning. A routine dating back to when Al first gave me Kevin as a birthday present three years ago. Matt had apparently mentioned to Al that having a pet might be good for me. I was pretty sure that he was thinking more along the lines of a hamster, but Al had a tendency to be as elaborate as possible.

I almost argued, but the look on Al's smiling face and a loud growl from his stomach stopped me. Despite still living so close to each other, we did not get to see each other often

"…Fine just give me a minute." I replied, shutting the door. If Al and Matt were willing to get up early, and skip breakfast to visit, then a walk would not be too much trouble on my part. Though I highly doubted Al would last long without food. I quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and an equally black t-shirt. After quickly fixing my raven hair back into its usual style, I grabbed Kevin's leash from the coffee table, clicking it shut on his collar before reopening the door.

"You know, you could have called ahead." I said, locking the door behind me.

"That is what Mattie said, but I wanted to surprise you." Al replied, bending down to pat Kevin before nearly skipping down the hall. "Besides, maybe we could get some breakfast while we're at it."

I sighed as Kevin pulled me along behind Al. I think I knew my brother a little too well sometimes.

"No one's going to let Kevin in their eating establishment Al." I deadpanned.

"Unless we find one with a female owner who loves dogs."

I gave him a serious sideways look.

"I'm serious! Your dog gets more attention from girls than me—" Al trailed, stopping short for a moment.

"Hey," he suddenly barked, walking briskly forward. Confused, I looked towards where Al was directing. Matt was standing harmlessly by his car, apparently having been waiting for us as Al had said. I noticed then, however, that he was not alone. Matt's attention was focused on a man that was pulled up in a car beside his own.

"What are you up to, Sunflowerman?" Al demanded when he reached them. The two turned, noticing us for the first time. The man just ginned back, but I found myself quickening my pace at Matt's worried expression. The man opened his car door, moving to stand next to Matthew. I realized then that the man was very, very tall. He had a child-like face accompanied a frighteningly intimidating body.

"Nothing," he said, his voice soft and sweet in comparison to his monstrous size. "Just having some talk with Matthew." The "Sunflowerman" finished as I stepped up  
behind Al, Kevin taking a seat at my heels. A part of me really hoped that the name was the huge man's family name. It was not uncommon for Al to give people nicknames, but he usually just shortened the names of people he liked. Altogether off nicknames were reserved for people he really did not like.

Al merely moved forward, forcing himself between Matt and the other man. Matt being forced backwards while the other being pushed closer to myself.

"Al—" Matt began softly only to be cut off by his louder twin.

"I don't believe you. Now get lost and stay so." Al spat out, ignoring the pleading hand Matt had placed on his shoulder.

The man's sweet smile growing bigger as he moved more in front of me in order to stand in front of Al. For some reason I felt a cold shutter run down my back. I could hear Kevin's low growl and the hand I still had grasping the tiny dog's leash grew tighter.

"We were just talking." The scary man repeated. He made no move to leave as Al had commanded. Frown deepening, Al took a strong step forward.

"I said beat it," he yelled, shoving both hands hard into the other's chest.

The man stumbled backwards, his back slamming into me while one of his feet came down on Kevin's paw. I fell backwards onto the pavement as Kevin letting out a pained yelp. Unable to move with me due to the weight on his paw, the dog's collar was yanked from his neck.

"ALFRED!" Matt cried, running past him and rushing towards me.

The man, however, had regained his balance and, once Matt was out from behind his twin, had surged forward, shoving Al with enough force to send him crashing to the pavement as well.

"IVAN! That's enough!" Matt screamed, stepping in front of him in an attempt to stop the man from continuing his assault. The man responded by grabbed Matt by the arm. Yanking him sideways, the man opened the passenger door of his own vehicle. He tossed Matt inside and slammed the door. Getting into his own side, his car sped off.

"MATT!" I yelled, trying to lift my body off the ground despite my aching head. Too late I realized that Kevin was in a far better position than me. With pathetically angry sounding barks, Kevin rushed after the speeding car as fast as he could limp with his injured leg.

"Wha—? Kevin, wait up!" I called. I staggering to my feet and started chasing after the car as well, far too concerned for Matt and Kevin to think about if Al was alright. Despite how fast I tried to run, my swirling head eventually forced me to stop. Through swirling vision, blaring car horns and crude comments, a terrifying helplessness began overtaking me. I was certain that even if I could see straight, Matt and Kevin would still be out of sight.

* * *

No Sweden and Finland this chapter, but they will make their appearance.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
